No Volverá a Repetirse
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: La historia de Naruto y Sasuke parece repetirse con sus hijos, pero Naruto no permitirá que tengan el mismo final. Post 700
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke acababa de llegar a Konoha y solo por obligación el primer lugar al que se dirigió fue la Torre Hokage. Entro a la oficina sin tocar primero, recibiendo un pequeño sermón por parte de Shikamaru, aunque no es como si le importará a Naruto. Con un suspiro de resignación le recordó al rubio que debía revisar unos papeles que no podía postergar, para luego dejar solos al par de amigos.

Mientras se marcha Shikamaru se pregunta cuanto tiempo se quedara esta vez el Uhiha, a veces cree que es una suerte de que Sarada exista por el poco tiempo que pasa en la aldea, alrededor de dos meses antes de salir de viaje otra vez. Las únicas ocasiones en que se quedó más tiempo fue cuando nació Sarada, casi dos años, y por ello su grupo pensó que no volvería a viajar, la siguiente ocasión fue cuando Naruto fue nombrado Hokage. El rubio había batallado mucho para retrasar la ceremonia hasta la llegada de Sasuke y por poco no logra que esto suceda.

Mientras ellos hablan tocan el tema de sus hijos, Bolt y Sarada, ya con once años. El rubio le cuenta a su amigo que sus hijos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, aunque la mitad de ese tiempo se la pasan discutiendo.

−No me sorprendería que en unos años nos convirtamos en famlia –comenta con una gran sonrisa el Hokage

−Un Uchiha nunca estará con un Uzumaki –asegura el azabeche antes de salir por la ventaba en busca de su hija

El rubio suspira, intentando ignorar la punzada de dolor provocada por las palabras de Sasuke. Las cosas fueron así con ellos, pero no le permitirá a su amigo intervenga para que la historia con sus hijos se repita, ellos si estarán juntos. Segundos más tarde sale detrás del Uchiha mayor.

Naruto siempre pienso que sus sentimientos por Sasuke eran de amistad y si eran diferentes a los que tenía al resto es porque es su mejor amigo. Pero mientras se fue enamorando de Hinata, de la chica que siempre estuvo a su lado, apoyándolo y nunca le pidió nada a cambio, se dio cuenta que lo que sintió por Sakura no fue realmente amor y por Sasuke no fue realmente amistad. Al descubrir esto tuvo que tomar una decisión, permitir a sus nuevos sentimientos seguir creciendo o buscar una oportunidad con Sasuke. Pero al darse cuenta que esta nunca llegaría se permitió amar a la Hyuga.

No se arrepiente de esta decisión, logro formar la familia que no tuvo en su infancia y los ama desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero en noches solitarias, cuando deja que la melancolía lo domine, piensa en la posibilidad, en como hubieran sido las cosas si hubiera insistido si no en encontrarla, forjar esa posibilidad, con la misma fuerza como cuando buscaba traer a su amigo de regreso.

Pero su oportunidad ha pasado, ahora es la de sus hijos y no permitirá que su final vuelva a repetirse.

* * *

><p>Un muy corto fic. Pero necesitaba escribirlo. Me sigue desesperando el final. Más allá de si son pareja o no. Los pusieron tan complementarios para que al final Naruto se quede en Konoha y Sasuke se vaya de viaje. Además parece como si Sasuke solo regrese por breves momentos a la aldea antes de irse de viaje nuevamente. Saben, es ironicó, se supone que Naruto quería regresarlo a la aldea y cuando lo logra, este se va de viaje.<p>

En fin. Espero les guste y me dejen un review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke una vez más regresa a Konoha y el primer lugar al que se dirige es a la Torre Hokage, donde se reuniría con Naruto, siendo ahora el Nanaime Hokage. Lo hace porque esta obligado a informar sus idas y venidas de la aldea, al igual que reportarse cada cierto tiempo, esto último algo que se le ocurrió a Naruto solo para que le escribiera durante sus viajes. Entra a la oficina del Hokage sin avisar, sabiendo que si realmente hubiera un asunto importante alguien le hubiera avisado previamente, además no es como si a Naruto le importará, pero aun así recibe un sermón de Shikamaru porque eso era lo mínimo que debía hacer por educación y respeto. Al final los deja para que hablen con tranquilidad.

Mientras platican, Sasuke informándole lo que ha aprendido de su viaje, los lugares y las personas que ha conocido; y Naruto contándole lo que ha ocurrido en la aldea; terminan hablando de sus hijos.

−Un Uchiha nunca estará con un Uzumaki –le asegura el azabache cuando el rubio comenta que posiblemente serían familia en un futuro para luego marcharse en busca de su hija

Naruto no sabe cuanto dolor le provoca a Sasuke pronunciar esta frase, puede que incluso mayor a lo que siente él.

Después de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke encerró todos sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón y lo único que podía pensar era volverse más fuerte para derrotar a su hermano. Empezó a volver a sentir algo por el equipo 7, pero antes de lograr entender sus sentimientos partió en busca de la fuerza necesaria para su venganza. Por eso sus sentimientos nunca los pudo definir hasta el momento en que empezó su viaje de redención.

Al expandir su mundo, literalmente, abrir su mente y conocer lo que no pudo por su venganza se dio cuenta que realmente no sentía amistad por Naruto, tal vez en un principio si, pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento empezó a trasformase en amor. Algo muy pequeño, pero amor al fin al cabo.

Pero su propósito de restaurar a su Clan le impedía cualquier posibilidad con Naruto y enterro el sentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón.

La primera vez que regreso a Konoha tras la guerra e iniciar su viaje, ellos fueron a Ichiraku Ramen. Mientras hablaban le comento que una chica se le había insinuado y él simplemente la ignoro.

−Jajaja, esa es una de las cosas que no han cambiado desde que somos niños –bromeo Naruto

−Si, pero dentro de unos años tendré que elegir a alguien para revivir a mi clan –comento como si nada Sasuke

−¿¡Qué!? –grito Naruto luego de tomar de un solo golpe el agua ofrecida por estar ahogándose, abriendo totalmente sus ojos azules

−No necesito explicarte que yo solo no puedo tener hijos y la única forma es con ayuda de una mujer

−Si lo sé, pero… −Naruto aparto la mirada evitando que Sasuke viera la tristeza en sus ojos –bueno aún somos jóvenes para pensar en esas cosas –agregó antes de seguir comiendo, aunque no con el mismo entusiasmo que antes. Sasuke le pareció extraño ese cambio, pero no le dio mucha importancia, por tratarse de tema delicado y algo que no hablen normalmente.

La segunda vez que regreso de su viaje se enteró que Naruto se había casado con Hinata y todo el mundo esperaba que pronto la chica quedara embarazada. Había pasado año y medio desde aquella platica en Ichiraku Ramen.

Enterándose de otros emparejamientos entre los chicos de su generación creyó conveniente que también debía casarse y empezar a reconstruir su clan. Entre la diferencia de su popularidad con las mujeres con años atrás y la idea de que era mejor emparejarse con otro ninja, pensó en las Kunoichi que conocía y fueran más o menos de su edad. Pensó en tres: Sakura, Tenten y Karin. Eligio a Sakura al ser su amiga y antigua compañera de equipo, además de ser alumna de Tsunade, siendo una ninja de gran poder.

−Sakura, agradezco que a pesar de todo lo sucedido tú sigas aceptándome. Agradezco tus sentimientos, pero no los correspondo. Ahora solo me interesa poder restaura a mi Clan y por eso te elijo a ti para ese propósito. ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo para ayudarme a reconstruir a mi Clan?

Esas fueran las palabras que Sasuke le dijo cuando se propuso a Sakura, nunca queriendo engañarla y siendo sincero con sus propósitos. La pelirosa lloro por ello, pero acepto la propuesta, asegurándole que, aunque no la amará en ese momento, lucharía por ganarse su corazón.

Un mes más tarde se casaron, solo por la insistencia de sus suegros de hacer una ceremonia algo grande.

Naruto fue uno de los primeros en enterarse y fue su padrino, asistió a la boda con una Hinata embarazada de tres meses.

Nueve meses después nació Sarada Uchiha.

Un par de meses después del primer cumpleaños de su hija, Sasuke decidió reanudar su viaje. Cuando le preguntaron el motivo de ello les explico que aún tenía cosas que aprender. A Naruto le dijo que eso lo ayudaría con su meta de buscar una paz duradera. El rubio siguió intentando convencerlo en quedarse, pero al final acepto su decisión.

Pasaron los años y no volvió a pensar en aquel sentimiento de amor por su amigo, lo había dejado encerrado muy bien. Pero cuando Naruto comento sobre un posible emparejamiento entre sus hijos este salió de forma tan inesperada que dolió, pero no podía permitir un emparejamiento entre los niños. Sarada sería quien continuaría el apellido Uchiha y no lo lograría con Bolt, quien definitivamente no aceptaría tomar su apellido.

Por eso dijo lo que dijo.

* * *

><p>No tenía intensión de continuar la historia en este fic, pero como también quería mostrar la situación desde el punto de vista de Sasuke escribi y salio esto. Escribiré otro capitulo y será el fin definitivo de este fic.<p>

Saben no creí sentir lastima por Sakura, pero tras escribir la propuesta de Sasuke no pude evitarlo. Lo comente, no me acuerdo si en unos reviews o solo en mi blog, pero tengo la impresión de que Sasuke solo se caso con Sakura por restaurar su Clan. ¿Por qué pienso esto?

Al terminar la guerra tienen 17, en el epilogo tienen 27 y los niños tiene aproximadamente 7 años. Así que deben nacer cuando ellos tienen 20. Hasta donde sé, en la pelicula tienen 19. Así que durante el siguiente año deben casarse y tener a los chicos.

Vi el trailer más reciente de The Last y parece que en cuanto a relaciones, solo se concentran en el NaruHina. Durante la breve aparición de Sasuke este va caminando y voltea hacia donde parece ser la pelea, así que muy posiblemente él siga en su viaje. Así que ¿cuanto tiempo más tardará en regresar, casarse y tener a Sarada para que tenga la misma edad del resto?

Los tiempos que manejo es que Sasuke regreso un año más tarde por primera vez, tiene 18 cuando ocurre la platica en el Ichiraku Ramen. Un año y medio después debe tener 19, casi 20, así cuando nazca Sarada tiene 20 años.

Tal vez lo sepan, pero en Japón existen los matrinonios concretados, los que los deciden los padres (como en el caso de Ranma y Akane) y los van a una agencia y buscan candidatos, se entrevistan y si ven que tienen compatibilidad deciden casarse, las conocidas entrevistas de matrimonio. Obviamente también existen los matrimonios por amor. Actualmente los matrimonios concretados u Omei son el 10% de los matrimonios realizados en Japón.

Sasuke siendo tan frío y sin darle realmente importancia a los sentimientos, incluso a los suyos, creo que haría algo así.

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero me dejen un review.


	3. Chapter 3

Bolt Uzumaki y Sarada Uchiha se conocen desde que tienen memoria. Algo inevitable pues sus padres son de la misma generación, incluso formaron parte del mismo equipo gennin, bueno sin contar a la madre de Bolt. Siempre han estado juntos, como compañeros de juegos, en la Academia, en sus entrenamientos y estaban casi seguros de que formarían parte del mismo equipo gennin. Si no es así, seguramente Bolt le suplicaría a su padre para que fuera así. Además la idea de no verse o estar demasiado alejado del otro nunca les hubiera cruzado jamás. Tener al otro cerca es algo natural para ellos.

Sarada es la chica más lista de su generación, además es quien tiene las mejores calificaciones. Es seria y piensa antes de actuar, a diferencia de Bolt. Ella es uno de los pocos que tiene un buen equilibrio de sus habilidades. Aún no ha logrado despertar su Sharingan y realmente no le importa si no lo logra en toda su vida. Esto lo decidió después de conversar con su padre. Cuando tenía ocho años, le pregunto que podía hacer para activar su habilidad ocular. Entonces Sasuke le conto todo lo que sabía sobre el Sharingan y como él fue evolucionando el suyo. Al terminar de hablar la niña se limitó abrazar a su padre. No le importa no tener el Sharingan si así evita sufrir la pérdida de algún ser querido: sus padres o Bolt.

Sarada no tiene idea de cuando empezó a tener sentimientos distintos a la amistad o el compañerismo hacia el rubio menor. Solo sabe que está enamorada de Bolt y es feliz con el simple hecho de poder estar a su lado.

Bolt no es el más destacado de la clase, al menos en sus calificaciones, pues destaca más por su energía y sus travesuras. Es un niño alegre y con un gran corazón. Actualmente está entrenando con su tía Hanabi, quien es la actual Líder del Clan Hyuga,* para activar el Byakuyan. Nadie está seguro si podrá activarlo, pues sus ojos no son como el resto del Clan, pero nada pierde por intentarlo.

En los últimos meses se ha dado cuenta que se siente extraño al estar con Sarada, se siente un poco nervioso con ella y casi siempre intenta impresionarla. Aunque muchas veces eso hace que terminen discutiendo. Un día tuvo la brillante idea de decirle que en el futuro el sería Hokage. La niña se quedo mirando unos segundos antes de preguntarle el motivo. El niño dudo en contestarle, porque no le diría que la idea le surgió pensando que podría impresionarla. Cuando se le ocurrió otra buena razón con orgullo le dijo porque es tradición familiar, su abuelo fue Hokage y su padre es el actual Hokage, así que es lógico pensar que él lo sería en el futuro. Su ego se había inflado por ello y se desinflo de la forma más cruel, cuando Sarada le dijo que era imposible si esa era su única razón. Eso lo hizo sentir mal, pero lo que lo hizo enojar fue la declaración de su amiga con una sonrisa de superioridad marcha Uchiha: Yo tengo más probabilidades de ser Hokage que tú. Después de eso empezaron una nueva discusión.

.

Sasuke tardo casi una hora en lograr localizar a los niños, pero antes de poder aparecer frente a ellos, Naruto lo hizo ante él.

−No intervengas

−Él que no debe intervenir es otro teme

−Ellos no pueden ser pareja

−Y no lo son, ahora solo son amigos, te dije eso porque pensé que sería grandioso que fuéramos familia –aunque sea a través de nuestros hijos –agregó en sus pensamientos

Por lo dicho recibió un bufido como respuesta del azabache. Ambos miraron a los niños que seguían si notar su presencia.

−Déjalos que tomen sus propias decisiones como nosotros lo hicimos. Además, aunque exista la posibilidad que se gusten ahora no quiere decir que se casen en el futuro ¿recuerdas? De niños decía que me gustaba Sakura, pero ahora estoy con Hinata y soy feliz con esa decisión. Tantas cosas pueden pasar desde ahora hasta que sean mayores, déjales que formen sus propios juicios, podrán equivocarse pero es parte de crecer.

Sasuke aparta la vista de los niños para ver a Naruto

−¿Cuándo maduraste usuratonkachi?

−Jeje bueno tenía que hacerlo en algún momento –contesto con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera ligeramente

−Debo regresar a la Torre ¿vienes?

Sasuke debía elegir entre acompañar a su mejor amigo y posiblemente ayudarlo con su trabajo o ir a casa donde seguramente lo estaría esperando Sakura.

¿Cuál creen que haya sido la elección del Uchiha?

* * *

><p>Bueno ahora si, esto termino.<p>

Gracias a todos los que han seguido este pequeño fic, gracias por los reviews y los favoritos. Nunca me había tocado recibir tantos en tan poco tiempo o-o

Tengo más proyectos para este fandom, pero los dejaré para cuando tenga más tiempo, ahora me peleo con los examenes semestrales u.u Pero no serán SakuNaruSaku. Tal vez algo sobre la pelicula. Por cierto, al parecer me equivoque, como dije antes, tuve la impresión que Sasuke seguía en sus viajes durante la pelicula, hace una hora vi un trailer sub y al parecer Sasuke si esta en la aldea, jejeje pero no cambiaré lo que ya he escrito.

Saben, hay una leyenda sobre el Sol y la Luna donde fueron amantes, pero fueron oblicados a separarse, pero Dios decidio que no existirían amores imposibles, por eso creo el Eclipse, donde ambos amantes pueden volverse a reunir. Por eso quiero escribir un fanfic que se llama **Eclipse.** Pero primero debo imaginar como rayos Sasuke y Naruto quedan juntos. Donde el epilogo siga siendo canon.

Nos vemos.

* Para este entonces, en este fic, han pasado 15 años, creo que ya es posible que Hanabi sea la líder del Clan para ese entonces.


End file.
